Storm
by adrik rochev
Summary: a little seto and mokuba fic a wrote a while back, but it got tookin down by ff. Summery - It's storming outside and Mokuba gets scared...


Hey minna-chan! An inspired Seto/mokuba fic. It was storming the other day and BOOM! the idea just came to me. oh course. I'm really sick right now. I got the flu and I pulled a muscle in my neck and I got tonsillitis or something like that. (OUCH!) So, I've got a lot of time to work. I finally got all my ficcets back!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Started - July 2  
  
Finished - July 2   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own yugioh, nor the kaiba brother :'(... please don't sue me...I make no money from this...  
  
Thunder clapped over head and lightning lumanated the room. I whimpered and clung unto the white leather trench coat of that belonged to my brother, Seto. I, Mokuba, was terrified of both the thunder and the lightning. Seto leaned back onto the pillows and pulled me close to him.  
  
"Don't fret Mokuba. It's alright," He murmured in my ear. I bit my bottom lip and curled up beside my big brother, I buried my face in his side as another flash of lightning filled the room. Seto sighed and pulled me up on his chest and tried to smooth out some of my blue spiky hair. I pulled myself up closer to him and buried my face in his neck, my hot breath puffing against the bare skin. Seto sat up slightly and pulled his trench coat off, making me slide down into his lap. I don't know why, but it make me blush crimson. Seto looked at me and put the back of his hand on my forehead. "No fever. huh. What's wrong Mokuba?"  
  
  
  
"N-nothing Seto," I managed to get out. He raised an eyebrow. He pulled me back up on his chest. Now that he had taken off his trench coat, I could feel his hard muscles under my finger tips. He lifted my chin with his index finger and looked me in the eye. He leaned down slightly and kissed me on the lips, but then instantly pulled away. I gasped slighted, then I crawled up to his face and kissed him back. He pushed his tongue pasted my teeth and deepened the kiss. His arms went around my shoulders, pulling me closer. Then he pulled away, slightly out of breath, as was I. Seto sat up and turned me so that I was facing the window, Lightning crackled, but Seto's hands were ver, very distracting. He unbuttoned my pants and began to stroke me, causing me to harden and moan under my brother's soft yet skillful hands. Thunder rumbled, but my whimpers changed into small moans as Seto began to suck on my neck, bring blood to the surface. "S-Seto..." Seto pulled away and blew on the red bloch of skin that he had made, making me shiver.  
  
"Yes?" He purred in my ear.  
  
"I-is this right?" I asked him, turning my head so that I could look at him.  
  
"If you want it to be," he replied. I nodded and backed up into him as another clash of lightning rang threw the air. I could feel his hardened erection as soon as I had backed into his lap. I whimpered. "It's ok Mokuba, I won't hurt you," Seto coaxed me. Then he slid my pants off arching hips as well as my boxers. He pushed me back onto the bed gently and slowly unbuttoned the white button-up shirt I had on. Then he sat down on my hips, causing me to whimper again.  
  
"T-that hurts S-Seto," I whimpered. Seto carelessly tossed the white shirt onto the floor as began to leave a trail of kisses from my neck of my abdomen, sucking here and there as well. Then all of a sudden, he took my erection into his mouth, sucking long and hard. "Ahhh! S-Seto!" I moaned as I arched up into him, the material from his clothing was rough against my bare skin. He pulled away and kissed me again on the lips. My small hands instantly when for his shirt and I pulled it over his head. He fell on the bed next to me and started to unfasten his pants, but I wouldn't let him. I grabbed his hands and sat just below his hips and ever so slowly undid his pants and pulled them down and tossed them on the floor. He smiled and held three fingers to my lips. I opened my mouth, not knowing what to do. Seto pulled them out of my mouth a minute or two later and press one against my entrance. I whimpered again.  
  
"Shhhhh...this will help, just relax," Seto murmured in my ear. He pressed one finger inside me, then another and then a third. He siccored them and then gently pulled them out. I cried out as he pinned me down, face first into the pillows. I cried out again as he slowly thrust into me. "Don't worry," Seto coaxed his little brother, his eyes full of lust, his voice full of sweet, sweet passion. "It will only hurt for a short while," Seto shifted slightly and slowly thrust into his brother again, thus finding a small spot that made me moan so loudly, I'm sure the whole house could hear. Seto then began to thrust quicker and harder. He kissed my neck to keep me semi-calm, but it didn't seem to work. A bunch of blanket seemed to have made it's way into my hand, and I held onto it as if it were my life support. I clamped my eyes shut tightly. That time Seto had moaned twice as loud as me. "Oh fuck...Ahhh Mokuba..your so..Ahhh.. fucking tight..." he moaned in my ear. I smiled lightly. Oh how I wanted to please my brother. Soon I began to meet his thrusts with prefect timing. Seto took me into his hand and began to pump me until he came inside me, which made me scream and come into his hand. Seto clasped beside me and sighed. I rolled over onto my side, so that I was facing him.  
  
"I love you Seto," I whispered, but I knew he couldn't hear. He was already asleep. I cuddled up to him and rested my head on his smooth chest as I pulled a blanket over us. I smiled. I would have strong, warm, loving arms around me in the morning. I wonder what the maids would say if they came in here...I let out a small giggle. Seto's arms slid around me and pulled me closer. I yawned and fell asleep, thinking only of Seto.  
  
Well, what did you think? Just a one-shot fic, unless I get inspired again. I just got into the brotherly love stuff. I think it's cute, but then again that's just me... so please let me know what you think. kinda very weird...very unlike me... 


End file.
